


Random Drabbles

by KassieProphet



Series: Ghost Prompts [11]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Drabble, Edgeplay, Edging, F/M, Kink, M/M, Multi, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Various Kinks, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Tumblr prompt:A collection of chat drabbles (P1)
Relationships: Aether | Quintessence Ghoul/Reader, Cardinal Copia/Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul, Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s), Cardinal Copia/Reader, Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Reader, Mountain | Earth Ghoul/Reader, Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul/Reader, Rain | Water Ghoul/Reader
Series: Ghost Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536134
Kudos: 22





	Random Drabbles

## “What do you think each of the ghouls sex toy of choice would be to use on their partner?”

**Dew** loves using the rabbit on his female partners. Loves watching them convulse at the dual sensations. They try to get away from the intensity of it, but he keeps them both held firmly in place. He’s kinda a fucker and will leave the vibrator oh her clit even after she’s orgasmed and squirted all over his hand.

**Swiss** loves nipple clamps. Is absolutely enthralled at the reaction his partners give when he finally takes them off.

**Aether** love using tenga eggs on his male partners. He loves holding their eyes, watching them get all worked up and trembling as he softy jacks them to completion with it.

**Rain** can be playful. Buys his lovers vibrating underwear. Love being mercurial about it. Sometimes he doesn’t touch the remote at all, others you can barely get though your task without him stopping and starting.

**Mountain** loves his O-ring gag. It’s thrilling to him that his partner will be open and ready to be used by his large cock.

* * *

## “What kink would you associate with each Ghoul?”

**Mountain** has a foot fetish. His loves how tactile everything is on his soles, and he loves being able to touch and fondle his lover’s feet with his hands and tongue.

**Swiss** likes breathplay. Well, he likes autoerotic asphyxiation. He’s got a whole contraption he can hook up in his room for alone time. When he gets close he loves to have his partners restrict his airways. Nothing has him cumming harder.

**Dewdrop** may surprise you, but he has a Daddy kink. He love is when Copia and Aether bundle him up and call him their baby boy. Loves being stroked and petted and cared for. This isn’t really a sexual thing for him, but if it results in a calming hand job he won’t say no.

Watch out for **Rain**. It’s the quiet types that get you. He’s a smol bean, but get him into the bedroom and he’s a complete mental sadist. If you have a humiliation kink, Rain is your boy. He’s not really one for impact discipline, but his idea of domestic discipline (and yes, as his parter you WILL be agreeing that) is using his mind games to take you down a peg.

**Aether** loves to be tickled. He’s kinda embarrassed about it, especially since Dewdrop makes it his mission to tickle him at every opportunity and then he has to deal with the ensuing erection. Loves letting Copia tickle him to completion tho.

* * *

## “Do you think Dew would let Copia watch him fuck you?”

Dew invites you into his dressing room, but unbeknownst to either of you, he’s told Copia to stop by in 10min. It’s just enough time for Dew to expose you and start getting somewhere. When Copia finally stops by, there Dew is: pounding into you over the vanity.

They lock eyes in the mirror: explicit permission.

Copia starts palming his cock through his cassock, and Dew—Dew knows what he’s doing. 

He’s got you al hot and flushed.

He’s got Cardi all bothered.

He maneuvers you around so you can take Copia’s cock in your mouth, which you accept greedily. Now they’re spit roasting you—Dew hard and fast; Copia surprisingly gentle as he fucks your mouth—and they lean over to share a sloppy kiss with each other.

Dew is horny on main, but he knows what his Cardinal likes; he’s happy to give him this offering. And Cardi—he likes watching:  
  
Watching Dew fuck you.

Watching his cock disappear into your mouth.

Post coitus: Dew would just slap your ass, but Copia would snuggle you close, after wiping his cum from your lips and feeding it back to you.

And yeah, sure.

Maybe he’s hoping you’ll let him have a round 2.

* * *

## “You on your knees with Copia while Dew makes you both alternate between sucking his cock and making out with each other: Copia’s big lips would be spit-slick sliding over yours”

You and him kissing each other with Dew’s cock in the middle. Copia takes his balls into his mouth while the you suckle his cockhead.

Dew doesn’t know whose hair to grab, but—since you’re already there—he decides fucks your face for a bit, holding you in place while Copia pets you. After bringing you dangerously close to choking, he pulls you off and commands you to suck Copia’s cock while he fucks Copia’s face.

Copia can’t touch either of you. Sucking Copia’s cock is a tease, not a reward—just enough for him to get a taste.

Dew bends over to see how wet you are, letting out a pleased rumble to find you coated in slick. He pulls Copia off his dick so he can sit down and orders you to bounce on his cock.

He gives Copia the option to either watch or touch you—but he still can’t touch himself.

Our poor touch-starved boy.

He goes immediately in to kiss you, petting your hair while he does so. As you tremble at the strain of riding Dew, Copia squats down to grab at your waist to help hoist you up and down. He snakes a hand to to press at your clit when Dew snarls, “Oh? You wanna to taste her?”

He pushes you unceremoniously off his lap so he can fuck into Copia’s mouth and says, “So fucking taste her. Clean her off. Get every drop.”

He tells you to touch yourself til you cum, which isn’t hard since you’re so close already and aroused from the show in front of you. You’re barely finished when Dew demands you shove your fingers in Copia’s mouth alongside his cock.

“Clean her up too, Cardinal, while you’re at it.”

Copia is moaning as much as he can with his mouth full.

“Shit I want to cum in your mouth,” says Dew, “but don’t you think our girl has been neglected?”

Dew pulls sloppily out of his mouth and brings yours to Copia’s to kiss.

“Fuck her. Make it good. You don’t cum til she does.”

Copia lays you down on your back so he can easily finger you while Dew takes advantage of your position to straddle your waits—first fucking your tits while Copia thrusts into you, then scooting up so he can lean over to fuck your mouth. You’re at the mercy of both of them pining in you place with their cocks while they fuck on and out of you. Dew climaxes first, cumming straight down your throat, shoving his cock in as far as the position will allow.

He thrusts shallowly into your mouth until his cock softens, then he clambers around until he has your head rested in his lap, brushing the sweat and spit plastered hair away from your face. Occasionally he’ll tweak a nipple, but mostly he directs Copia how to pleasure you.

When he can tell that you’re about to cum, Dew leans down to suck your tongue into his mouth, as much for himself than to frustrate Copia. Like a good boy, Copia asks Dew if he’s allowed to cum now.

Dew was going to make him pull out and mark you, but he’s pleased at Copia asking permission, so he tells him to go to town. Copia just lets out a relieved cry as he works himself faster. Dew whispers in your ear to tell Copia what a good boy he is and how much he’s pleased you.

When you do it’s all she wrote—Copia freezes in ecstasy before collapsing to ride out the aftershocks.

Dew manipulates the 3 of you until you’re all in a sweaty cuddle pile together.  
  


* * *

## “Getting back at him for wearing The White Suit”

You tease him—mouthing at his hard cock through the white suit, but you don’t let him take off the pants.

He’s not allowed to touch you—he just has to watch. His cock is throbbing with the need for more pressure. You continue to mouth at it until the fabric is wet and translucent. Then you grab the material on either side and rock it back and forth over his cockhead.

HIs begging you _Please_.

You press your tongue hard to the sweet spot just under the head, palming his balls through the fabric. You torture him exquisitely with feather-light touches and the heat of your mouth j u s t t h e r e . The drag of the soft material, and each barely-there touch send a rush of adrenaline through him.

You’ve been riding his thigh the entire time, and he’s had to watch you get off multiple times from the pleasure of working him up. He’s beGGinG you: “ _Please_. _Please_ let me cum. I wanna cum so bad. Can I?" 

So you’re like, "Then cum.”

It’s so hard without the friction and the pressure, but after HOURS he’s too ramped up _not_ to cum—his cock full, hard, and oversensitive. One more hard prod with your tongue and his climax slams into him. You’re quick to give him a squeeze—the only one you’ve given him all night—and he cries out anew as his orgasm intensifies.  
  
He freezes as it hits; if he wasn’t wearing the pants his cum would shoot so high—instead if just creates a bigger wet spot and drips down his inner thigh. 

You lap at it though the pants.


End file.
